The Paramount Warrior
by King-Madrid69
Summary: Not having Igneel around to raise him changed Natsu's life. He did not learn the value of friendship or bonds and grew only to care about no one but himself. How will this change his life and personality? Watch as Natsu goes around looking for opportunities to have a good fight. OOC, Sociopath-ish, Lust for Battle Natsu! Rated M for slight Gore and dark themes.
1. Unparalleled Power

In an Island far away from civilization there were numerous explosions and earthquakes happening making the ocean that was surrounding the island causing to make multiple waves and tsunamis. Any sane person to even look at the events that were transpiring right now would probably go the opposite direction of the island. There were various sounds being made from the location which would make one individual think would be a bunch of monsters

But unbeknownst to anybody it was actually only two people who were causing all of this destruction. These two individuals were too busy caught up in what they were doing to even notice the changes they were doing to the environment they were in. Right now a hooded person was currently throwing around a red head woman while laughing maniacally. The mysterious person was shown to be grinning sadistically but made sure to have his face hidden for a little while longer.

The woman the individual had in his grasp managed to break out of it and magically pulled out a couple of swords from out of nowhere. "You fool! You think you're able to defeat me? I'll have you know that I have been holding back some of my power up until now, but you on the other hand seem to be using all of your power. This is where you'll be humiliated." The female said as her clothing started to change.

Upon hearing the statement the red head stated caused him to stop grinning and let out a sound of confusion. He noticed that she was starting to charge her weapons with energy that would probably beat a stronger than average mage. The hooded person started taking a few steps back so he could gain a bit distance to prepare for what was about to transpire. " **FAIRY BURST**!" She yelled as she lunged forward planning to hit her target and end the fight she was in so she could finally leave the (possibly) insane person.

When she made contact with her attack it caused a major explosion to surround the entire island. When most of the explosion cleared the female noticed her opponents clothing was ripped to shreds as she noticed as he was completely shirtless with his pants ripped a little as well. She was horrified when she saw her opponent's eyes were filled with malice and horror while grinning sadistically at her, the fact that his face was still mostly shadowed added to his menacing presence. To top it all off he appeared to stop her weapons in place while his hands were the only thing bleeding from his body.

When all of the explosion finally cleared, the female saw the individuals entire face she spotted his peculiar hair as it was a color never seen on any male. His hair was cherry blossomed as it spiked up in every direction defying gravity. He appeared to have a fair skin tone and be fairly young. If she never encountered this male she would think he would be an average every day teenager. She snapped out of her thoughts when he started laughing sadistically.

"I must say I'm quite-no _very_ disappointed with your performance, Erza Scarlet of the Fairy Tail Guild. You do not match up to your reputation at all, in fact judging from your strength and rumors of your guild members I can already tell that my very being towers above all of you. Your entire guild is probably the most frail I've faced so far." He said as he drove his fist into her abdomen causing her to cough out some blood

But upon comprehending his statement her anger started to arise as she started to leak some of her magic causing the area around them to shake unfortunately it was short lived as the pink haired man dug his knee to her chin causing her to fly up in the air. Right as she started descending back down the pinkette appeared above her and slammed his entire leg down her body to add more pain towards her impact when landing.

The attack was so intense it caused her to be immobilized long enough for her opponent to walk up to her and pick her up above his head. He was about to slam the woman's back onto his knee hoping to break her back but he sensed someone flying towards him at almost mach speed. The male feigned ignorance as he assumed that whoever was coming was hoping to make him go flying with one hit. When the individual was sure they were going to hit the pink haired male, he suddenly faced the red heads woman's body in front of him causing her to go flying instead of him.

This seemed to work as the red haired woman was sent off flying causing the third party to gasp in shock and surprise as they did not expect to hit the woman. When the male finally noticed the person's appearance he realized that it was another one of Fairy Tail's so called ' _Strongest Members_ '. "Ah, Mirajane Strauss: The Demon of Fairy Tail. What brings you here on the opposite side of the country? Should you not be in your guild just being a simple bar-Oh~! I see you came here to save your friend, well your just in luck since you would not have shown up I would have broken your dear friend's back. Congratulations Ma'am. You've 'succeeded'!" The pinkette said while smirking at the enraged white haired female and turned away from her as if he knew he could just leave like nothing happened.

The male noticed the white haired male was in one of her demonic transformations: **Satan Soul**. He waited for what kind of attack she would do to him while he had his back turned but he was shocked when he felt one more presence coming his way as he thought there was no one else coming. The person he felt was not as strong as either of the two females he encountered but was still relatively strong. "Oh. Here comes another challenger." He said making the woman behind him grow confused as to what he was saying.

"It would seem you brought another person along for the ride, Demon" The male said to the demonic looking female as she realized what he was talking about. "Damn It! I was hoping Gray could sneak up on you but it appears you noticed him before he even set foot on this place." She complained as her plan was ruined but decided to forget about it since it probably would not have done much. "Well since you appear to not care let me ask you this: Why would you do this to Erza? Just by looking at her I can tell you were toying around with her and will have her in a hospital bed for a while, do you have a grudge against us or hold some hatred for something we might have done." She asked the male causing him to grow confused.

"Hate? Why would I hate someone who's beneath me?" He asked obliviously as he wondered why he would dislike something or someone who's weaker than him. "I did this because I thought I would have a good fight, however it was disappointing to see the world's so called 'Number One Guild's' strength wasn't something I haven't seen before" He said as he gave the female the answer to her question. "But I've got a better one though. What's that on your face?" He asked Mirajane as she grew confused as to what he was talking about. "What's was on my f-"

"MAH FIST!" He interrupted her as her swung his fist towards the female's face making her lose balance and fall off her feet. The She-Demon did not expect the punch to be that heavy but the strength of the punch was something she never thought existed. "Hey! Pinky! You really are a little bitch if you are gonna hit a woman." A voice the pinkette recognized said as he was making some sort of weapons made of ice. "Ah, Gray Fullbuster the Ice Mage." The pink haired male said as he turned around and noticed the mage was lacking a bit of clothing.

"Yeah that's me, I'm here to kick your ass for what you did to Erza" He said ferociously to the individual who was responsible for his friend's injuries. The ice mage then shot many projectiles towards the pinkette hoping to vent out his anger towards him. He was utterly shocked though when the projectiles melted when they got near him. "Hmm, if that's your best attack then you let me down... Well not that I didn't expect you to be weak but I hoped you would be stronger than everybody said you were."

The Ice Mage grew confused on how his magic melted and knew that he would have to get serious if he wants to kick this egotistical person's ass. He then started to craft a weapon this time instead and made a Bazooka made of Ice. "Suck It! Jabroni! **Ice Make: Cannon!** " The raven haired mage said as he shot his weapon and fired a cannon ball towards the pinkette knowing that his next attack will finish it... But he was wrong... Extremely Wrong...

The mages opponent did not move a muscle as he just stared at the cannonball smiling as if he was just relaxing. When the attack was within arms reach of the pink haired teenager he grabbed it and held it in place. "Here! You dropped something!" The male yelled as he threw it back with only one arm aiming towards Fullbuster. "Ha! Yeah Right! If it's my own attack I'm pretty sure I can stop it." The ice mage said while smirking knowing he could fully catch his own attack but something was off.

When he was about to dispose of the gigantic ball he was shocked to see that it was bigger and way more powerful. The attack caused him to start flying off towards the opposite side of the island shocking him, not just because of the attack, but that it started freezing his body completely trapping him in an iced shell. "IT'LL BE A COLD DAY IN HELL, MY FRIEND!" The teen said as he saw Fullbuster fly off into the distance away from him. "I'm not your fr-" The ice mage was cut off when he was frozen completely.

"Y-You... What did you do?" The white haired woman demanded as she started to lose control of her anger. "Oh that?" The man asked before he continued. "I merely just added some more power to that attack to the point where he would not be able to stop it." He said while smiling as if he was proud on what he just did. "Don't worry he won't die, at least I think he won't. I merely just did this to vent your rage to the point where you will want to kill me." He said but this time grinning with a smile making someone think would belong to a self righteous person.

"Well congratulation's then because... You did it." She said demonically before she appeared in front of the reason for her hate and had a ball of energy in her hands in front of his face. However she was shocked as he literally slapped the attack out of her hands and struck a fatal blow to her cheek causing her to cough out some blood. She winced in the pain her opponent had dealt and planned to launch a counterattack but was interrupted when he grabbed both sides of her face and slammed his head upon hers.

When both of their heads collided blood started running down the She-Devil's head causing her to revert to her original form while starting to lose consciousness. She however refused to give up and attempted to fight him refusing to give him the satisfaction of winning. The woman started relenting numerous punches and kicks towards him hoping to defeat him but was confused when she was actually making contact because his body felt like that of a woman's.

She was horrified when she realized she had been attacking the friend she went to rescue who was covered in even more bruises and bloodier than before. She then dropped down to her knees traumatized by what she had just done and knew she could never forgive herself. She covered her mouth as she was starting to sob and tear up. The male let go of the redhead before he started talking. "Hey, I got a suggestion. How about you guys be like everybody else..." He said to the only person who was still conscious besides him before he continued.

" _And wait for Gildarts_ " He said while glaring at the woman before he swung his foot to her stomach making her fly off the same direction her friend did. He was surprised when he heard the redhead below him struggle to get up when she started speaking. "W-Who... Are you?" She said as she fell on her stomach not having the strength to get on her feet.

"Why I am Natsu Dragneel, of course..." The male now known as Natsu said as he was smiling menacingly while planting his right hand on his chest. "Titania" He finished when he shot a gigantic ball of red energy towards the barely conscious woman causing one final explosion. "You guys don't have enough power and you know what?" He said to them knowing that they can't hear him.

"You never will." He said while smiling.

* * *

Please Leave a Review!

Hope You Guys Have a Good Day! Bye! Later!


	2. A Menacing Saint

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or anything else that belongs to it**

* * *

"My, my. Fiore can really be quite a bore most days, there's never anything going on around here." Natsu said to himself as he was laying down on his back observing the sky above him. While he was doing this he heard something that quickly caught his attention...

Explosion. But where were they coming from? The pink haired male looked around and saw it was coming from the building that belonged to the guild Phantom Lord. The teenager started to grow excited since he thought whatever was going on in there must be a good fight. The individual stood up eagerly and started running towards the direction where he was hearing the sounds of explosions.

When he was closing in on the building he noticed something peculiar from the top of the building. He realized it was a blonde haired girl who belonged to the Fairy Tail guild and thought that he could get some information on the events that are transpiring as the very moment. The male quickly flew up towards the mage and grabbed the female by her shirt.

"Hey, wanna tell me why you are falling down from the building while also being tied up?" The male asked the blonde while smiling peacefully. "I-I tried to escape from the guild's master as quickly as possible and didn't have time to untie myself." She replied while barely realizing who she was speaking to. "Y-You're the guy who beat up Erza, Mira, and Gray. You left those three in a coma for 3 weeks. You are a monster." The woman said angrily while wanting to bash the guy's face in for hurting her friends.

The teenager was not affected or intimidated by the girl but was starting to lose his patience because is felt an eternity since he had a good fight. "Yeah that was indeed me, but if I wanted to I could have killed them on the spot and hid their bodies to where none of you would be able to find them. But I let them live anyway beca- actually maybe it would have been better if I had dealt a fatal blow to them. All of you would probably want to kill, now that sounds like a good time." Natsu said while realizing he was starting to go off track and went back to his questioning.

"But anyways, what is happening in that building right now?" He asked while still holding on to her but was now descending to the ground. "Why should I tell you?" The blonde asked him while staring daggers into him. "Because if you don't I will go to your guild and slaughter all of your friends one... by... one. If you think I'm bluffing I'm not, you said yourself that I left your friends in a coma right, well think of what would happen if I had kept going." He instructed her as she came to realize he was not joking and that he was capable of doing it.

"Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail are at war now because of me and-" She stated before she was interrupted by the male holding her. "That's all I wanted hear! Now then let's go back up there." He finished before he adjusted her so that she was now over his shoulders and flew to the top of the guild. The mage was starting to get scared since she barely managed to escape her captors and now she was going back. She then started begging Natsu to let her go but he just ignored her.

The pink haired male went in through an open window and saw that the master of the guild was currently holding onto his genitals for dear life. He also noticed the older male was shaking slightly and had a little bit of trouble getting up on his feet. The teenager noted that he should ask somebody to draw what he was witnessing since he knew it would be comical to see how anybody would react to a powerful man agonizing in pain like a child.

The guild master heard somebody behind him and attempted to regain his composure but still had a little trouble standing up. "W-Who are you and what do you want?" He asked the teenager who was holding onto the person who caused his embarrassment. "Hello there, Jose. I seem to have noticed that you are missing something, or should I say someone." He said while gesturing to the girl he was holding onto. "Why yes I have, what a gentlemen you are for bringing me the woman. You have my thanks." The elder stated as the teenager offered him what he wanted.

The teenager did not notice the girl's quiet sobbing and whimpering as he handed her over to the male who was frightening her. The guild master did not notice the male's smirking as he was amused to see the crying girl's face which brought amusement to him. Natsu then suddenly extended his arm towards the elder and shot some sort of sword like attack made of magic through his chest. "Hm, sorry about that but you were way open there." The pink haired individual said as he could not contain himself for any longer.

"Why You! You dare attack one of the Wizard Saints: Jose Porla?!" He asked the male who attacked him unexpectedly while starting to grow frustrated with anything in his vision. "Well if I didn't dare then I wouldn't have attacked you now would I?" He asked the enraged wizard before he started talking once more. "I will not hear such repentance from a child!" He yelled before he launched an attack suddenly catching the pink haired teen off guard.

Natsu barely managed to dodge his attack but was surprised when the saint suddenly tried to punch his temporal but quickly blocked the attack. Unfortunately it was so strong it pushed him back a few miles before he realized that he can't let the old man push him around. The male quickly recovered from the attack while stopping in his place and flew back towards his opponent who was also going towards him. They both intended to punch the other's face immediately but instead just stopped their fist in place causing multiple shock waves from the impact.

Both males suddenly disappeared and multiple shock waves were appearing around the whole area shocking everyone from inside the guild. Right Now the blonde mage was the only one who knew what was going on but could not keep track of the fight since it was too intense for her to even see the two male's sillouetes. Although she could not see the fight clearly she did however see the afterimages the two were leaving while teleporting everywhere.

Jose then launched another magic attack towards the teen who avoided it by ascending and then flew towards the saint and brought his foot towards the elder's face causing him spit out some blood and a tooth along the way. But that did not stop the wizard from dealing a counterattack and quickly roundhouse kicked the teen. This caused him to cough out blood as well but paid no mind to it as he started relenting a barrage of kicks towards his opponent's face who blocked it all but was lucky enough to get through.

Natsu then grabbed the older male's face and rapidly flew down at mach speed and slammed the saint's face down to the ground. "What's wrong? Is this all the power a wizard saint has?" The teenager asked as he was struggling to hold down Jose. "Don't be ridiculous!" The elder yelled as he released a minor explosion from his body causing the pinkette to let go of him and got pushed back heavily. The teenager stopped in place and then pulled his fist back and aimed towards his opponent while he did the same thing.

When their fists collided, both male then released much more power to outdo the other but they released so much it caused a huge explosion of magic to destroy the area. The pink haired individual was shocked when he was grabbed by his ankle and was thrown to where the guild was located. Natsu was confused on what grabbed him since he knew it was not Jose since they were both on preoccupied with their collision that they had no time to pull any other moves.

The individual quickly regained his senses and got back on his feet and looked back to where his opponent was. He was shock when he witnessed the person who was standing next to the wizard saint. "Gajeel Redfox: The Iron Dragon Slayer." The male stated as he noticed the mage smirking while powering up into a form he did not know of yet. The pink haired male was shocked when he saw the male completely covered in Iron, while the male was shocked of the power up he was also starting to grow excited because he now had two strong opponents.

"You see child Yule notice that you are not dealing with the average dark guild anymore." The guild master stated before appearing in front of the individual. "Ah Yule, like the log right- OH HOLY KNIGHT!" Natsu said before the male dug his fist into his abdomen before his other opponent grabbed him from behind and slammed his head into the floor while causing it to be destroyed. He noticed both mages flying towards him deducing that they might go for a coordinated attack but thought up of a strategy as they were closing in.

The teenager quickly shot a couple of blast from his hands towards his opponents face catching them off guard but managed to deflect them. When the two thought they were in the clear the individual made a weapon out of magic from his hands forming into a scythe. Natsu quickly drew his weapon back and then swung it forward sending a thick attack of magic which both mages did not dodge. When they got caught in the attack they were confused when multiple Natsu's appeared and started attacking them.

This only lasted for a few moments when the clones started disappearing and the pink haired male appeared and brought his weapon down slicing through the two males. They were confused since they thought that if he sliced through them they would be cut in half but were only bleeding across their bodies. The two mages' thoughts were interrupted when they suddenly exploded.

When the explosion cleared the teenager saw that the two were heavily injured but not defeated. This surprised and excited the male since one, they were strong enough to withstand that attack and two, he could still keep the fight going. Natsu then released more magic from his body and flew towards his opponents but the two males expected this and both formed blasts of magic aiming towards the teen.

When they both shot towards the individual they were shocked to see that the males silhouette quickly vanished when he appeared behind them and then shot a huge blast attack bigger than the room they were in towards them. They both yelled incoherent nonsense as they were literally blown away by the male's attack. When the attack cleared only the wizard saint got up from the attack while his partner was there unconscious.

"You've really done it child, you have actually defeated my strongest guild member, well done. Unfortunately my awe is overshadowed by all this _unyielding rage_!" He yelled as he suddenly started building up all of his remaining magic into a last attack to hopefully kill off the pest who was bothering him. Natsu simply stood there smiling peacefully as the whole building started to shake and collapse a little from the pressure the magic was causing. "Go on, Show me your true power, and I'll show like once I've passed my limits" Natsu stated as black aura started to surround his body.

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ORDERS TO A SAINT! PEASANT!" Jose yelled as he threw the attack to the pink haired male. "Come at me then _Saint_! You've rambled on long enough!" Natsu yelled as he prepared himself for the attack. When the attack closed in on Natsu, he put out his hands hoping to stop the attack. He did this successfully but was very difficult since the attack held more power than he gave credit the saint credit for.

The individual then released more power than before as multiple veins started appearing all over his body indicating that he truly was transcending his limits. Natsu started running towards his opponent shocking the Saint before the teenager abruptly shoved it towards him. When the attack made contact with it's user Jose, one final explosion occurred making Jose scream in agony. Unbeknownst to Natsu it wasn't just the attack that caused the saint to scream but an illusion that was happening in his mind.

He felt as if the teenager was trying to rip him open hoping to see his organs and started to gouge out his eyes. When the blast finally cleared the male saw that his opponents body was no longer in one piece but many pieces separated. The room was now covered in blood as all of his body parts started bleeding heavily. Natsu did not have the strength to save his victory as he was heavily injured and was drained of all of his power.

The male quickly retreated away from the battle field hoping to get some time to recuperate so that he will live to fight another day. Unfortunately, when the male was flying away he suddenly had no strength left whatsoever and flew down towards a forest. Natsu attempted to get back up on his feet but was surprised once more when he heard many footsteps closely behind him.

"Well, well well... What do we have here!" An elderly man asked the people around him menacingly as his body started to grow. The pink haired male turned around and witnessed that the whole Fairy Tail guild was now surrounding them and releasing their magic. The teenager started laughing humorlessly as he knew what kind of situation he was in.

"Alright guys... *Pant* This is clearly unfair, how about you give me a chance to rest a little and then I will happily fight you?" He suggested as they all started glaring at him while getting even angrier as he was still conscious.

"Fine then... *Pant* Have it your way. HIYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Natsu yelled as he mustered all the power he could do at once.

* * *

 **Please leave a Review!**

 **Hope you guys have an awesome day! Bye! Later!**


	3. Devastating Warrior Power

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on Gramps we can't keep him here any longer, it's too dangerous! We have to be kill him!"

"We are not savages Gray, he will be dealt with properly after I ask him a few questions." A voice replied to another who was seeming to grow more and more frustrated. "I agree with Gray Master, maybe not kill him but we can't risk anyone else in the guild getting hurt." A woman said while staying on alert in case something was going to happen.

The voices were getting more and more louder causing a teenager who was chained to stir awake and look around to see what was going on around him. He did not recognize the location he was in since he was surrounded by many people who seemed to forget about his presence. The male was listening to their conversation and discovered that they were discussing his sort of punishment.

"Guys! Guys! GUYS! It's great to see you, you have no idea how long I've waited to finally fight a whole guild." The teen who was restricted said while grinning widely as if he was not captured. "Are you stupid? In case you haven't noticed Dragneel, we have you binded with magic sealing spell, runes and have almost everyone in the guild ready to go to use their magic on you." Another male said that looked familiar to the tied teen.

"Ah Fillbuster, always cruel but never cunning." Natsu said while looking away from the angered man and towards a short elder. "Mak old boy I see you choose to take in about any idiot that chooses to join this guild." The pinkette said to the short stack while observing the other individuals just watching him for any movement."The Fairy Tail guild, it's nice to finally meet you." The teenager said before another person was about to speak but cut him off.

"Some of you, anyway." He corrected as he looked directly at the male of short stature. "SHUT UP WILL YA!? AND IT'S FULLBUSTER! GRAY FULLBUSTER!" The teen now known as Gray yelled as he kept punching Natsu repeatedly. "Gray, ENOUGH!" The old man yelled furiously as his fist grew and slammed it on Gray. "Anyway Dragneel, My name is Makarov, not Mak but now onto decide what we will do with you. Now why did you attack one of my children?" He asked angrily.

There was no response to everyone's annoyance causing them to grow irritated. "You might want to stay on guard Mak" Someone said behind Makarov making him surprised since it was the male who was supposed to be restrained. "Everyone secure him at once" Makarov demanded to the guild as everyone used their magic on the pinkette. They were satisfied when they saw that the magic made contact with Natsu when an explosion emerged from all the other magic combing and attacking the Dragneel.

Something seemed off though...

When the smoke cleared it showed an empty pile of rubble and dirt from the giant hole in the floor while still missing a body and that's when someone realized. "It was an illusion!" A red head yelled as her body started to glow and change clothing. "COME OUT COWARD!" She yelled at the top of her lungs trying to use all of her sense to detect the reason for her anger. "Erza, Gray, Lucy, Mira, Elfman, Cana, Everyone! Stop at nothing to make sure he does not escape!" Makarov commanded his guild to make sure the unrestrained danger would not escape.

"Mak.. Why would I want to escape when the party is right here?" A voice said before he appeared out of thin air and dug his fist into a half naked brunette. Everyone was shocked at Natsu's sudden appearance that they did not react to his appearance for an instant letting the menacing mage reach into his pocket for many small spheres which seemed harmless to any weak mage. The pink haired man threw the objects all around him aiming towards any and all people who the spheres would make contact with, upon the moment of impact with flesh the spheres let out an electrical charge strong enough to make everyone scream in agony.

The people who weren't affected by the started using their magic again hoping to restrain and knock out the rose -stained mage, but he just kept evading all of their attacks creating a smoke screen for him to blend in. The male reached into his coat pockets revealing what seemed like handcuffs, but there was something different about them than average cuffs. The teen started going towards numerous mages wrapping their wrists' in these hoping to prolong his entertainment.

When he ran out, he dug into his coat pocket again to reveal a remote with a single button and pressed it. Upon pressing it, the people who were handcuffed instantly fell to the ground feeling as a giant building fell on top of them. Feeling satisfied with the results he made, Natsu instantly crushed the object in his hands making sure that the effects would not be going off anytime soon. He dug into his pocket for the final time to reveal some sort of gloves made out of high tech and started making contact with some of the mages who were persistent in trying to hit him with their magic.

After he made contact with them they were no longer able to use their magic giving Natsu the chance to knock them out. Whilst doing this, the mage sensed an attack coming his way and realized that it was one of the ice mages attacks but quickly put out his hands in front of the attack. When the giant attack made collision with his gloves they were frozen to the point that they were not functioning but at least it negated the attack.

"Not so strong now without all of you little toys now, freak." Gray claimed as he smirked at the defenseless mage in front of him. "Now it's payback time for what you did to me pinky, Erza help me out here." He said as the red head changed clothing once again and readied an attack strong enough to put Natsu out of commission however the pink haired man was not down just yet. Natsu stealthily reached down to the floor and grabbed a weapon that was not spotted by anyone yet and quickly grabbed a hold of it and pulled the trigger of the object.

The teen succeeded landing a shot in causing the ice mage to lose concentration and stop building up his attack making his companion frustrated with the male. "Why You..! How dare you hurt my comrade!?" She yelled as she switched her original strategy and charged at the pinkette angry. Little did she know, Natsu reached down towards the pile of dirt her team mates created from their united attack and threw the substance towards her brown orbs blinding her.

Natsu then quickly grabbed one of her weapons and stabbed the woman's left ankle causing her to yell out at the tremendous pain that he had just caused. The male didn't stop there though, even though he knew he has immobilized the mage he was not quite satisfied yet. He quickly summed up his next actions which was digging the weapon deeper into the woman's flesh than it already was. The woman's friends were not happy however, one in particular started to change form into some sort of beast.

The sociopath then grabbed the mage's other weapon which she had dropped and threw the sword with all of his might aiming towards his right ab. The animal looking mage disregarded the attack assuming that the weapon would shatter upon impact and was ignorant of his friend's previous action. The sword successfully went through and was now ledged into the wizard's chest while also piercing one of his lungs. Natsu appeared in front of the taller male and began to slowly pull the blade out making the male yell at the pain.

This caused the male to start going animalistic on not just his enemy but his guild mates as well. The action made the teenager confused on why he was not attacking him but chose to ignore the reason why and thought of what he will do next. His instincts kicked into overdrive as his body sensed a physical attack incoming causing the pinkette to leap upward so quickly he left an afterimage of himself. When he felt he had succeeded in his evasive maneuvering, he looked at the attack he managed to evade and realized it was the master of the guild looking as if he would kill the next person who would piss him off.

While observing the pint-sized man, one of the guild members had successfully landed a direct hit on the sociopath as he was sent flying off. (Un)Fortunately though, while feeling ticked off for being distracted, Natsu felt satisfied as he realized that his abilities were no longer trapped. ' _Phew, for a minute there I thought I was going to have to use_ _that_ _. It's no fun ending the fight just yet_.' He thought to himself as he suddenly made a weapon similar to that when he fought phantom lord.

Everyone bore witness to the deranged mage as his left hand held an aura that was forming into the shape of a blade. Everyone immediately thought that the pinkette was going for short ranged attacks now and started stepping back in case he would try to close the distance with them. Natsu smirked with malice as he threw his left hand up throwing small but sharp daggers at everybody trying to gain some distance.

The Fairy Tail guild did not expect this as they felt tremendous amount of pain where they were hit. Although Erza herself was hit along with the others, it did not stop her from charging at her opponent in an act of pure rage. Natsu took notice of this as she was seen flying towards him at blinding speed which caused the sociopath to take the biggest sigh of disappointment. While doing this he merely aimed his blade towards her direction and extended his weapon of magic long enough to stop her when she was within arms reach. The attack was stronger than he anticipated considering he attack when from the redhead to other people behind her shocking him because of his lack of control.

The redhead did not anticipate this and had her mind blown away at the fact that this man-no trash had such an ability in his arsenal. While she was caught off guard by the male's attack, he merely clenched his right fist while emitting the aura similar to his left hand but not forming shape. Feeling satisfied with how much power he had summed up in his hand, the teen jabbed the woman's jaw hard enough to send her flying and loose a couple of teeth in the process.

The damage Erza had dealt was nothing she couldn't take, however, what she wouldn't be able to take is more of those types of hits. Fortunately for her she was caught by one of her guild mates, however, it was the one who was going berserk. The reptilian male picked her up over his head and slammed her back on his knee strong enough to break it judging from the cracking sound coming from her body.

This caused everybody to avert their attention from Natsu and towards their friend Erza who was now unconscious. In the midst of doing this everyone suddenly decided to subdue their guild mate to stop him from causing anymore harm to him. This caused the teenager to be raise his eyebrows since it seemed their battle with him was less important than a mere acquaintance. While observing the scene transpiring in front of him he noticed that everyone was heavily injured and exhausted while he was not.

Noticing that they would not divert their attention from their friend, Natsu decided that it was time to put an end to all of this drama. He then stabbed his right hand with the blade in his left before smoke started appearing. While his hands were still in the position he grasped his blade from his left hand with his right and then yanked it as hard as he could hoping to see how much frustration he's had in his magic. Upon pulling out his weapon, the same scythe he used against the wizard saint from his previous fight, the teen realized that this was more powerful than the last one.

Ignoring the fact as to why this was, he swung his weapon out at the guild members' direction and an attack came flying out at them. They did not realize what was happening and the attack made contact with the members who were still conscious. Upon impact an explosion big enough to destroy their home appeared shocking Natsu. When the explosion cleared, he witnessed the population of Fairy Tail down for the count injured more than ever before. He noticed that a few were not breathing and felt unsatisfied and was going to use his attack one more time before he was wrapped in a gigantic fist.

"Y-YOU..! YOU WILL NOT HURT MY CHILDREN ANY LONGER!" The pint sized saint as he attempted to completely shatter the mage's bones, however, the teenager had his body cloaked in his power preventing the saint from doing any decent damage towards him. "Calm down short shack" Natsu said as his blade returned as he completely cut off the saint's arm which was attempting to crush him. When satisfied with his results, the teen kept slicing through the already cut off arm making sure that it will be beyond saving.

While the male did his own thing, the saint just yelled in complete anger as he then formed his most powerful attack in his only arm attempting to completely obliterate the teenager. However as a powerful ball of magic was forming in his hand, Nastu grappled onto the males wrist and shoved the attack into abdomen causing him to be self harmed. This caused Makarov to be shocked and confused as he should not be able to hurt himself and only damage the enemy.

"Your emotions sabotaged your control over your little attack" Natsu said as he answered the question in the wizard saints head. Not waiting for a response from the elder, the pinkette grabbed what little hair the short man had left and held him at the same height as him.

"You're still green Mak" The sociopath sad as he planted his hand on Makarov's chest. The elder could barely keep his one of his eyes open so needless to say, he could not reply to the man's statement. He was then surprised when the teen's hand suddenly made an attack which caused him to fly off the opposite direction of his family and into a building.

Natsu then turned his head towards the pile of rubble which was the Fairy Tail guild and saw that no everyone was no longer conscious. Now satisfied with the results of his fight with the guild, he then flew off leaving his opponents to their injuries.

* * *

 **Leave a review to tell me what you guys think**

 **Hope you guys have a good day!**

 **Bye! Later!**

 **-King Out**


End file.
